Who Could Love a Face Like That?
by Writer-by-day
Summary: ONESHOT.Sirius wakes up hungover in an ally after James's 'Stag Party' Seems normal until he realizes he's not alone. There in the allyway is the most dangerious creature known to the the wizarding world... a five year old muggle, holding an icecream cone


_**Hey guys. Here's a little Sirius fluffiness for you! I basically wrote this one shot when in the middle of seriously depressing writers block... Here it is. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I had a dream this morning... I was going skydiving and halfway down I realized I had forgotten my chute... Slightly panicky now I fell closer to this guy who HAD a parachute... He looked at me and asked, 'What are your last words?' I answered with a solemn, 'I own Harry Potter.' and abruptly hit the ground with a sickening splat. Then I remember lying in the middle of a circle... a circle created by little horned lawyers, poking me with pitchforks chanting 'You do NOT own Harry Potter...' That's about the time my cat Maxx woke me up, I sat up in my bed and stared at my cat. He then stated, 'You do not own Harry Potter...' and walked out of the room. That's about the time I remembered... huh... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

_**Who Could Love a Face Like That?**_

Sirius Black awoke, slowly, painfully. Last night coming back to him in a sudden blur, James's 'stag' party had been an utter success. The mind numbing headache he was experiencing now, only confirmed that. He was lying in the sun, this much he could tell even with his eyes closed. A groan fell out of his lips as the headache suddenly decided to double. _Why do you pain me so, lovely alcohol? I did nothing but indulge in you in the fullest and most thorough way._ He asked mentally.

He rolled over trying to hide from the wrenched sun. That's when he realized he was Padfoot. Why? He couldn't exactly remember, he couldn't actually remember anything past Remus jumping out of the cake.

He smiled inwardly, wondering vaguely if Remus remembered anything about his spat with the aforementioned cake. He knew James would remember, considering the colour he had turned as Remus, the supposed civilized one, the sane one, the banal, courteous, considerate one, gave him, a naked, icing covered hug and naughty pinch on the ass.

They had all seen him naked before, but never so naughty or persistent, not to mention drunk; it took a lot to get a werewolf drunk. He had known they had kept the prefect with them for a reason. Sirius smiled at the mental picture, he would remember that, and bring it up at the most in opportune moments, for the rest of his life. Moony molesting James was just too much to keep secret.

Slowly, very slowly he eased open his eyes. The painful throb worsened once again. Yet another moan left the constricted dog throat and he realized he was in an ally, three blocks away from his flat. Apparently he hadn't made it home. It took him another second to realize he wasn't alone, looming over him, was a little boy, holding an ice-cream cone, just, staring at him. It was more than a little concerning. The kid moved his arm and a ray of sunlight hit his face, he cringed.

"Doggy?" The boy asked rather loudly, the sound thrummed around in his head and he let out a whine unconsciously. "The doggie's alive?" The kid asked louder this time, crouching down to get a better look, contorting his muggle tee shirt, that had the image of some kind of cookie eating blue thing on it. _No it's not, it's dead, the doggie is out of service, leave it alone, and walk away… quietly._ Sirius thought, closing his eyes, trying not to breath, and hoping to Merlin that the kid would go away.

To his utter annoyance he felt a sticky hand shoved in his face and snapped open his eyes as the hand touched his nose. He wanted to growl, to bark, anything to get the kid to run and never return, leave him to his painful alleyway. Of course, barking, growling even, meant exerting energy, energy that he didn't have at the moment. His head gave another painful throb.

The little boy was petting him now, with his sticky, strawberry ice cream coated fingers. _This has to be hell…_ Sirius thought wincing as the kid patted his head. His brain rattled. "Nice doggy, I'm gonna call you Jimmy." The kid said pointedly as he stood up and took another lick of his now dripping ice-cream cone. _That's nice but; Jimmy would like to know where his hangover potion went. It was in his pants… but obviously he doesn't have those with him._ Sirius thought taking his new name in stride. His head splitting at the sound,_ couldn't he lick quieter and stop dripping on me? Peter isn't even that bad…_

Sirius closed his eyes hoping to open them and be in his soft warm bed. He opened them again upon hearing retreating footsteps. _Good he got bored._ Sirius thought rolling over again and closing his eyes hoping to fall asleep once again.

Of course he didn't; sighing he opened his eyes upon hearing footsteps coming back, two pairs this time. "See mommy," Boomed a familiar voice, "I told you the doggie was here." His little friend was back; with his mother. "Oh Stephan, you didn't touch him did you?" A woman's worried voice asked.

_I'm not that dirty. _Sirius thought glancing over himself before raising his eyes to her again. She was pretty, 5'5 maybe, curly chestnut hair, obviously muggle. Child in hand, her eyes were worried, and she was biting her lip thoughtfully. When Stephan, heard the worry in his mother's voice he answered with a solemn "No mom." And shook his head.

The woman visibly relaxed and tried to pull the child back out of the alley. _Smart woman, leave the big black dog alone and find your kid some napkins or something._ Sirius thought urging them out of the alley.

The kid moaned in protest, "We can't leave him here mum, Jimmy might be hurt." He complained. The woman stopped at the name, she looked shaken for a second but covered it up with a soft smile. "Y- you named him Jimmy hon?" She asked her child softly. The kid nodded solemnly, "Yep, just like daddy." He confirmed.

The woman paled and ran a worried hand through her child's curly chestnut hair. "I'll call the pound okay honey, his owners might be looking for him." The woman supplied, obviously not wanting to take the dog home. "No mum. Ms. Sanderson said they kill the dogs, please mum, let Jimmy stay with us for a while." Stephan, who couldn't have been older than 5, was now pulling his mother towards Sirius, who was REALLY hating his life at the moment.

As they got closer, the more Sirius had to grimace. The woman was wearing heels, they echoed off the rough pavement and through Sirius's brain like a jackhammer. The woman, who was now breaking free of the kid's grasp walked over slowly and cautiously. When she finally got to Sirius's side she sniffed, "He smells like beer hun, and strawberries, why in the name of God would he smell like that?" She asked herself quietly.

_Partly because he was attending his best friend's last hurrah last night, and partly because your little brat decided he would like to spill his ice cream on the doggy, who did nothing to warrant such abuse, especially in his current state. Did I also forget to mention he was lying to you about not touching Jimmy? Oh he was here for a good ten minutes 'petting' the 'doggy' with his sticky, grubby, fingers. Where did you go woman? Shouldn't you have been keeping an eye on your slightly adventuresome kid instead of letting him gallivant around London freely petting any flea bitten mongrel lying in an alley way?_ Sirius thought disgusted with his current state, he didn't mind being hung over, that was inevitable; but being hung over in an alley, in dog form, with people watching AND being sticky was more than a little disconcerting.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked up at the woman who had a worried expression on her face. It was inevitable now, he had to get up, and maybe he could still run for it. He got up quickly, ignoring the lurch of his stomach and the protest of his joints. "Oh so you aren't hurt." The woman said looking amused. Sirius winced. _Not physically… mentally is another problem lady._ He thought attempting to walk away.

Stephan caught him by the tail. _Ouch... let me go, C'mon._ Sirius thought turning around. The kid had tears in his eyes, "Don't leave Jimmy, don't leave like daddy did." He whispered, running a hand down his back. Sirius stopped in his tracks, why was he crying? Why did he have to cry? Sirius sat down and the kid smiled.

_Had to pull the old heartstrings didn't you? Now I'm stuck… that's why his mother looked so distressed._ Sirius thought, finally pieces of the puzzle were coming together. He got up and walked towards the little kid, mentally sighing, and licked the child's fingers. Stephan laughed, God it hurt, but at least he wasn't crying anymore, Sirius decided. The woman was beside him in a moment, smiling a little.

"Ok we'll take him home, he's probably hungry, I'm sure we can find something." The woman he only knew as 'Mom' gave in. _Where's your back bone woman, giving in to some tears… wait… oh fine. She said food anyways. _Sirius looked up and sighed, "C'mon Jimmy, let's go home, mommy said she would make grilled cheese." Stephan said leading Sirius down the street, at the words 'grilled cheese' his ears perked up. _Grilled cheese, now that was sounding good right now._ Slowly Sirius followed them home.

When they arrived the mother left the room to make lunch while she left the Sirius and her son in the living room of their small flat. It was small, really small and kind of messy but homey all the same. Stephan sat down on the floor and gazed up at him expectantly, _Well this is interesting, never been a pet before… hell, I've never HAD a pet before._ Sirius shook his head, what had he gotten himself into? _What am I supposed to do? _Finally he walked over to the kid and stared at him expectantly, _Two can play at this game… if it's a staring contest you want, then that's what you'll get._ Sirius sat down right in front of the kid and stared back. But his tired eyes wandered and he found himself staring at the small mantle over the fireplace. Framed, un-moving, pictures were displayed there, most of them were of the woman and Stephan. But three had an extra person, a man, about 30 by the looks of it.

One was a wedding picture, the woman and the man were smiling happily, the woman looked a lot more happy and he realized now that she was a mere shadow of what she was before. Sirius felt bad. He moved onto the second photo with the man and examined it. They had Stephan cradled in between them and had birthday hats on, it was Stephan's third birthday, he noted, it said on the cake. The last one had the man alone he was smiling and in the background were some trees. The frame read, 'Jimmy Holmes 1944-1974 beloved husband and father.' Sirius then understood why the name Jimmy was so important. Sirius glanced back at Stephan and licked his face, _Poor bugger…_

The kid laughed and scratched behind his ears, his head still hurt, but it felt damn good. Sirius let out a soft bark and Stephan laughed and started tickling him. They ended up rolling on the floor play wrestling. Sirius had to admit he was having fun, feeling kind of stupid, but having fun. Finally his mother came into the room and leaned up against the doorway, a genuine smile spread slowly across her face, it was first one he had seen out of her since he had met her.

"Stephan, your sandwich is ready, come and eat in the kitchen." She said smiling. Sirius sat down and watched his new friend trot into the kitchen to indulge in his lunch. His mom re entered the room with a smile, "C'mon, I have something for you too." She said motioning for the dog to go into the small, sunlight kitchen. _As long as it's not dog food, she's a saint._ Sirius thought following her into the little kitchen.

As luck would happen it was a plate full of cold chicken on the floor. _Excellent!_ He thought happily, just the way he liked it, minus the lack of thumbs, and he dug in. They ate in silence for the moment except for the sound of a radio in the background and they all jumped when they heard a knock on the door. His mother went to go open it, leaving the two boys in the kitchen, Stephan leant over and fed Sirius the crusts of his grilled cheese sandwich and patted his head.

They were left in silence again until Sirius heard a familiar voice, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, the woman down the street said you had my dog." Remus's comforting voice penetrated the silence of the room._ Decided to bale me out at last didn't ya? _"Umm yes, I'm Susan, Susan Holmes, I'll get him for you, I do hope you haven't been too worried about him." The woman he now knew as Susan said politely.

Sirius picked up on his cue to leave, got up and trotted towards the door. There standing there was Remus and James looking slightly out of place. They both grinned when they saw him flanked by a five year old. "Hello Sirius!" James exclaimed wearing that evil grin he always wore when things were going right to plan. _Ruddy gits, they knew where I was the whole time… they are going to find out the meaning of the word 'hex' when I'm out of here._

Sirius barked and wagged his tail a little over enthusiastically than usual. When Susan wasn't looking he shot them the most evil glare he could in that form while they looked like they were going to burst out in hysterics, Rem's eye was twitching. "Is this him?" Susan asked. Both men nodded, still attempting not to burst, "That would be him, the old scoundrel." James said pointedly. _Old, my arse, they are going to hurt later on…_

"Y-you said his name was Sirius, like the star?" Susan asked looking intrigued. "Yes like the star, thought it was kind of ironic considering his colour and the fact that it means strength and courage." Remus said kindly. Sirius leered. Susan looked taken aback for a while and then nodded, "That was my husband's favorite star." She said quietly.

Both men nodded politely. "Well, look at the time, we have to get going, we have a party to clean up after." James said glancing at Remus and wincing slightly. Remus winked at Sirius, _Guessing Lil's wasn't happy at the state of her house… Serves James right._ Sirius thought smirking on the inside.

"Well I don't want to keep you. Can my son say goodbye?" Susan asked. Both men nodded. Stephan stepped forward bravely and gave Sirius a hug, "Please come back soon." He whispered. _Oh I think I will, you don't have to worry about that._ Sirius thought licking the kid's ear and making him laugh. He was surprised to feel that soft hand on his back again, "Thank you, you reminded me of something I lost a long time ago." Susan whispered so only he could hear. Sirius snuffled and licked her hand gently. _I really didn't do much…_

Sirius moved forward, looking back one last time and walked out the door beside his best friends. Once they were a safe distance away Remus looked down at him. "Peter couldn't make it out of bed, of course. Made some friends today. Didn't you?" He asked, that damned twinkle in his eye. _All the better to replace you two clowns with…_ Sirius thought stubbornly, before mock turning around back to the house to get his point across.

James laughed, "C'mon mate, at least we came for you, we could have left you there; don't look so bloody sorry for your self." He said pointedly. _Easy for you to say, you've both had YOUR hangover potions… and your not sticky._ Sirius thought trying to relay his disappointment in them both by glaring at both of them, rotating after every 10 seconds.

"You keep staring like that your eyes are going to dry out, _Jimmy_." Remus said evilly waving his finger at the animgious; a smile playing across his face. _Oh, I wouldn't find this as amusing if I were you; I wasn't the one jumping out of a cake last night._ "I don't see why they liked you so much, who could love a face like that?" James added rubbing Sirius's head. Sirius visibly winced, hangover coming back with a vengeance and James pulled his hand back. "Ugg, you're sticky mate." He exclaimed, wiping his hand on his jeans. _Oh, you noticed then…_

**Later on…**

"Sirius?" James asked. They were all sitting around a table at the Three Broomsticks later that night, having just finished cleaning up after last night's party. "Yes Prongsie?" Sirius asked taking a sip of his butter beer and winking at Rosemerta. "Wasn't a stripper supposed to come out of the cake?" James asked slowly.

Remus groaned and put his head in his hands. "Yes, a stripper was supposed to come out of the cake." Sirius confirmed concealing a smirk. "What happened to her?" James asked slowly. "She, couldn't make it so ermm, good old Moony decided he would do it instead." Sirius said smiling. "I didn't tell him to take his clothes though, he did that all by himself." Sirius added winking at Remus who had turned a very deep red and motioned for the bartender to bring him some whiskey.

"Your not going to tell anyone about that, are you?" James asked seriously. Sirius looked taken aback and held his heart, "I would never _dream_ of that Prongsie, you know me, I can keep a secret." Sirius said seriously. James and Remus scowled.

"Although… I do quite like these pictures I took from last night." Sirius said pulling out some pictures from his back pocket and waving them in front of the two, who were now paled and wide eyed. "Especially _this _one. I might just have this blown up and hung in your living room Jamesie. I'm sure Lily would enjoy it." Sirius exclaimed dramatically as he flailed a particularly nasty picture of the 'cake incident' around the room.

The little drunk Remus looked at his real self and winked before popping out of the cake in full glory, arms up in the air and hopping out of the cake to hug an _extremely _red James and pinching his bum.

"God!" Remus exclaimed standing up and making a grab for the picture. "Yes…?" Sirius said mockingly waggling his eyebrows. Both red-faced men looked at each other before standing and mumbling a fierce "Get 'Em!" before taking identical dives at the now hysterical Sirius who knew play time was over and began to run for his life, or in this case, his balls.

Much Later on… 

Sirius was sitting on one of his kitchen counters attempting to figure out what hex Remus used to turn his skin completely black. While slowly toweling off his hair, which was back to it's regular colour and not the obscene yellow it had been only minutes before. No matter what ill effects he was suffering, he was still quite pleased with himself for being smart enough to make quadruple copies of each picture.

As he flipped though a book titled, 'Counter Hexes for the Other Book Titled: Dark and Dirty Hexes for the Witch or Wizard in need of Legal Revenge.' his mind began to wander as he thought about his early afternoon adventure. _They thought I was Jimmy, why would they choose me?_ Sirius thought to himself as he glanced out the window of Remus and his shared flat. _They were so disappointed when I left…_

A sound from the hallway made him jump and Remus appeared in the pale light to the kitchen. "Are you still up Pads?" He asked walking in slowly a small smirk on his face. Sirius slammed the book shut and looked up at his friend. "No, it's just your imagination." He said sarcastically. "Ok, so that question required a 'duh' at the end." Lupin said sitting down at the table and frowning slightly at the still wet towel dropped haphazardly on the floor.

"C'mon Pads, what's up, normally you would be regular colour by now mate." Remus commented flicking his wand and turning Sirius back to normal. "It's just, that little kid named me after his dead father, and he _cried._" Sirius commented quietly after a moment. Remus cocked an eyebrow,

"Well, you can always go visit, I'm sure that would make all of you happier." Remus said knowingly. Sirius nodded he liked the idea, but was slightly embarrassed. "I won't tell anybody." Remus said solemnly. Sirius nodded appreciably, "They did seem quite attached to you." Remus said nodding. "C'mon, you should go to bed, we both need some sleep tonight." He added yawning. Sirius nodded and followed his friend up the stairs, where they disappeared into their respectable bedrooms.

Sirius had visited Stephan and Suzan again, and again as Padfoot. He felt he owed it to the family who took him in for a morning and accepted him as he was. His family had certainly never done that. The proud exile of the oh so 'noble' House of Black had finally found a family. Even if it had been in his other form, he knew they accepted him for what he was and he did the same for them.

End.

**_That's all! Please tell me what you think... C'mon... hit the button... write a few sentances... it's all I ask... PLEASSSSSSSSSE! _**


End file.
